Les Précieuses !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Après une dispute avec ses amis, Hermione quitte le monde magique. Seulement, malgré les nombreuses épreuves qu’elle a déjà subit, la jeune femme va voir sa vie changer du tout au tout, le jour ou elle perd son emploi. Post Poudlard. HHr
1. Les Précieuses Première partie

**Disclamer** : Tout l'univers que vous reconnaissez appartient à JK Rowling. Les arbres, temps, air, et autres décors inconnu de vous, n'appartiennent à personne. L'idée de cette OS appartient à un film que j'ai vu récemment.

**Petite note : Le vocabulaire et l'idée étant assez olé-olé comme on dit chez moi, les plus jeunes, plus insouciants et les plus sensibles s'abstenir ! Vous voilà prévenus !**

**Les Précieuses.**

Deux ans ! Soit sept cent trente et un jours, qu'Hermione Granger n'avait pas vu ses deux meilleurs amis. Bien sûr, au début, ils s'étaient vus une fois par semaine. Le samedi pour la plupart du temps, puis les rendez-vous s'étaient espacés. Aujourd'hui, elle ne les voyait plus. Ni même n'en entendait parler. Ron était devenu joueur de Quidditch dans son équipe préférée les Canons de Chudley, quant à Harry … Hermione n'aurait su le dire. Lui-même ne lui avait jamais dit ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que la jeune femme ne les avait plus vus.

_Flash-back_

_Elle arriva au Trois-Balais en avance, comme d'habitude. Ou bien c'étaient eux qui étaient en retard. La jeune femme n'aurait su le dire. Elle s'était habituée aux défauts de ses amis. Neuf ans d'amitié, ce n'est pas rien. Ils avaient fini par arriver, complètement mouillés par la pluie qui tombait drue dehors. La jeune femme les regarda de haut en bas, et secouant la tête, elle leur lança le sort de séchage. Ils s'embrassèrent amicalement et commandèrent une « boisson pour adulte » comme le disait si souvent Ron. Après les questions d'usages, ils parlèrent de leur travail. Hermione travaillait à la bibliothèque de Londres moldue. _

_« - Moi ça va. J'ai été sélectionné pour le prochain match officiel des Canons. _

_Harry et Hermione félicitèrent leur ami. Ils étaient tous trois conscients qu'il l'avait mérité. Cela faisait six mois qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche. Naturellement, Hermione chercha, une fois de plus, et une fois de trop, à savoir comment son autre meilleur ami occupait son temps en attendant la retraite._

_« - Au fait Harry, tu fais quoi exactement, tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ! demanda la brune avec curiosité._

_« - J'ai pas envie d'en parler. C'est pas important de toute façon._

_« - Arrête Harry ! Ce que tu fais c'est gén… Oupss ! S'écria Ron en se penchant pour se frotter son tibia dans le quel il venait visiblement de recevoir un coup de pied._

_Hermione qui observait Harry cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il évitait sans cesse sa question, se tourna d'un bloc vers Ron._

_« - Tu sais ce qu'il fait comme métier ?_

_« - Je … Moi ? Euh … non, voyons, je dis juste que euh … vu son statut de héros … il doit avoir énormément d'opportunités d'offres et … il en a sûrement choisie … euh une … couette … Chouette !_

_Sans comprendre vraiment, la jeune femme posa son verre, et se tourna une dernière fois vers celui qu'elle pensait être son meilleur ami._

_« - D'accord, toute la population sorcière est au courant de ce que fait le Graand Harry Potter, mais moi, ta meilleure amie, celle qui t'a largement aidé dans tes aventures, je suis tenue à l'écart, c'est ça ?_

_Comme il ne répondait pas, elle s'énerva._

_« - Allez, t'as plus besoin de moi, alors tu me chasses de ta vie ? Ou alors ton nouveau métier est si important qu'il faut respecter les convenances et ne pas afficher son amitié avec une vulgaire fille de Moldus. Une putain de Sang-De-Bourbe, dit-elle en frappant sa main sur la table. _

_Comme elle le vit baisser les yeux, elle comprit._

_« - Alors c'est ça ? C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Une Sang-De-Bourbe ? Une putain de Sang-De-Bourbe inutile est inférieure à toi, et tous ces cons de sorciers de Sang Purs, qui ont un ego plus grand que Poudlard ! _

_Devant le silence de ses amis, et de la salle qui écoutait avec attention la dispute du trio légendaire, Hermione se calma et utilisa sa voix la plus froide._

_« - Vous me dégoûtez tous les deux. Rassurez-vous, la Sang-De-Bourbe s'en va. Vos réputations sont sauves, bande de connards, quand je pense que je vous prenais pour mes amis. Ce que j'ai pu être conne !_

_Sur ces mots, elle était partie sans se retourner, prenant soin de payer, ne voulant pas leur devoir quelque chose. Pas même une Mornille. Le jour même, elle avait quitté le monde magique._

_Fin du flash-back_

Machinalement, elle se leva. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler. En effet, deux semaines après ce dernier verre, la boutique dans laquelle elle travaillait, avait mis la clé sous la porte. Ses parents étant morts durant la guerre, elle s'était retrouvée jetée dehors par son propriétaire. Heureusement, elle n'était pas restée longtemps à dormir sous les ponts. Un de ses clients l'avait reconnue, et l'avait hébergée. Cependant, il lui avait dit de trouver rapidement un travail pour payer sa part de loyer. Elle se souvenait que trop bien ce qu'il lui avait dit :

« - Trouve-toi un taf avant la fin du mois, ou je te mets sur le trottoir !

Au début, elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il la jetterait dehors. Elle n'avait pas comprit qu'il parlait de prostitution. Si elle avait su. Malheureusement, une nuit, alors qu'elle dormait, il lui avait pris ses papiers, ainsi que sa baguette. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à faire ses bagages, il lui avait expliqué la situation.

« - Bon je t'explique le deal. A cause de toi, j'ai beaucoup de soucis avec le proprio ! Il m'a demandé des explications et je lui dois cent mille Gallions(1) pour avoir hébergé quelqu'un alors que je n'ai pas le droit. Tu vas donc me les rembourser.

« - Mais Alan, je n'ai rien pour le moment. Je te jure que je vais tout te rendre avec des intérêts si tu le souhaites mais, pour le moment, je n'ai rien pas même un Gallion en poche.

« - C'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvé un travail. C'est bien payé, tu n'as qu'à te rendre à cette adresse, dit-il en lui tendant un papier.

Confiante, la jeune femme y avait été, habillée d'une tenue qu'elle avait qualifiée correcte pour un entretien. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, le lieu de rendez-vous lui avait semblé louche. Mais peut-être Alan avait fait jouer ses relations et avait pu lui obtenir un entretien chez le patron. Haussant les épaules, elle s'était présentée. La jeune domestique, l'avait faite entrer sans lui parler ni même lui adresser un sourire.

Puis, il était venu. Celui qu'elle pensait qu'il serait son futur patron.

Consciencieuse, elle s'était présentée.

« - Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Alan m'a donné votre adresse pour un entretien.

Sans parler, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle devait le suivre. Ils firent quelques pas, puis il passa derrière elle, et ouvrit une porte.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, mais elle était confiante. Il lui paraissait gentil. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte se fermer à clé. Quand la lumière s'alluma, elle sentit ses muscles se tendre, une peur traîtresse l'envahissant peu à peu ; elle se trouvait dans une chambre. Elle se tourna alors vers le maître des lieux, cherchant des explications. Finalement, elle en avait eu.

« - Bonjour, dans le métier, on m'appelle l'ouvreur ! Je suis celui qui prépare les filles à leur nouvelle vie, dit-il un large sourire.

« - Que … Comment ça ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'avait allongée sans ménagement, et l'avait violée. A la fin, il l'avait attaché au lit.

« - Repose-toi je reviens dans une heure.

Sur ces mots, il était sortit. Le temps avait passé, et la jeune femme avait tenté de se libérer, mais rien à faire. Il était revenu plus tard, et avait recommencé. Mêlant les genres. Elle s'était retrouvée battue, mordue, fouettée, recouverte de nourriture, sodomisée, prise violemment avec divers objets.

Elle avait même eu un concombre entre les cuisses, des bouteilles en verres, et en plastiques, des bougies, et d'autres objets qu'elle n'avait pas vus.

Quand, au soir, elle avait enfin pu partir, c'était une Hermione plus que brisée qui avait regagné l'appartement d'Alan, avec cinquante Gallions en poche.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était retournée là-bas. Elle aurait pu porter plainte, mais elle s'était sentit honteuse. Elle avait donné l'argent à celui qui allait devenir son proxénète. Seulement, alors qu'elle ne rêvait que d'une douche, il la retint.

« - T'as intérêt à être prête. Demain, t'as tes premiers clients, lui murmura Alan en la faisant frissonner d'horreur.

« - Hors de question, Alan ! Si tu m'obliges à faire ça, je porte plainte, s'écria Hermione d'une voix perçante.

« - N'essaies pas de jouer ta maligne, _Princesse_, si tu veux te laver, tu tapines comme les autres sinon, tu restes dans ta crasse. Et ne t'imagines pas que les flics vont te croire. Tu n'as plus rien, ni papiers, ni baguette, ni même vêtements décents. Oh, j'oubliais si on te demande ton prénom, tu te nommes Rubis. Maintenant, je te laisse le choix, lui avait-il dit en la déshabillant du regard, d'une façon obscène.

Durant deux jours, la jeune femme avait lutté, pensant qu'il allait revenir à la raison, puis Saphir était venu lui dire qu'elle avait intérêt à accepter. Ne serait-ce que pour rembourser Alan, après elle serait libre.

Il l'avait promis.

A bout de force, elle avait finit par signer un papier qui l'obligeait à se prostituer jusqu'au remboursement total de sa dette.

A partir de ce moment, elle avait eu un endroit agréable pour dormir, elle avait pu manger à sa faim, et se prélasser dans la salle de bain. Seulement comme tout était surveillé, les bains étaient publics. Hermione ne comptait plus le nombre de filles avec qui elle avait fait trempette dans l'eau. Ça fait maintenant si longtemps, qu'elle avait même perdu de vue combien elle lui devait encore.

Il ramenait une fille ou deux par mois, ça dépendait.

C'étaient aux anciennes de tout expliquer.

Maintenant, la jeune femme qui aurait dû être une sorcière brillante et heureuse, n'était qu'une pierre de plus dans la boite d'Alan. De temps à autres, elle regrettait ses amis, du moins les aventures qu'ils avaient eues, puis elle se souvenait de leur trahison, et d'un coup, ils ne lui manquaient plus.

Inspirant un bon coup, Hermione sortit du lit, et partit se laver rapidement.

Toutes les filles devaient prêtes pour dix huit heures. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à ça.

Les plus jeunes allèrent lui poser plusieurs questions. Toutes pensaient qu'elle était la préférée d'Alan puisqu'il ne l'appelait jamais Rubis. Non, c'était la seule à être appelée Princesse, mais lui seul avait le droit de la nommer ainsi.

Elles passèrent donc leurs journées à se faire les plus belles possibles. Comme un rubis, Hermione était habillée de rouge. Des fleurs grenat accrochées dans ses cheveux, une robe dos nu avec un décolleté plongeant et fendue sur toute la longueur de la jambe. Le bustier était très prêt du corps, la jarretière assortie au reste de sa tenue, ses chaussures, qui découvraient des orteils aussi rouges que les fleurs qu'elle avait dans les cheveux, s'harmonisaient avec l'ensemble. Sur ses doigts, teintés de vermeil pour l'occasion, on pouvait y déceler un fin anneau en or où un saphir brillait de mille éclats.

Les autres filles furent momentanément jalouses de sa tenue avant de s'extasier sur les leurs propres.

Chacune avait une robe, un anneau des chaussures et du vernis de la couleur de leur nom. Bien que leurs robes n'atteignaient que rarement le niveau du genou.

S'approchant d'Hermione, dont personne ou presque ne connaissait le prénom, Alan lui souffla à l'oreille :

« - Tu es un pousse au crime ce soir. Arrange-toi pour faire tomber dans tes filets l'homme que je te présenterai !

Elle hocha simplement la tête, avant de s'asseoir dans un coin et d'observer les autres filles.

Bien que cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle vivait ainsi, elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre avec toutes ces jeunes femmes ravies de leur situation. Toutes se pâmaient devant les cadeaux somptueux et les partenaires qu'Alan leur trouvait.

Bien évidemment, plus vous étiez belle, sensuelle et désirable, plus vous aviez les meilleurs clients, mais Rubis, avait toujours eu le choix.

En quelques mois, elle était devenue la _chef_ du groupe. Celle avec qui il fallait être en bon terme pour espérer un cadeau de leur homme.

Quand vint l'heure, elles sortirent toutes, plus belles les unes que les autres, et montèrent dans la limousine louée spécialement pour l'occasion. Lorsqu'elles furent toutes entrées, il ferma la portière et le carreau, empêchant ainsi que le chauffeur entende les dernières recommandations.

« - Bien les filles. Ce soir, c'est une soirée mondaine. Donc, on surveille son langage, et on se montre désirable, pas désespérée. J'attribuerai à chaque fille un partenaire de nuit. A vous de le faire craquer. Si jamais, vous n'y arrivez pas, prévenez-moi, mais je n'accepterai pas que trop viennent m'en demander un autre ! Des questions, demanda Alan en regardant alternativement les jeunes filles devant lui qui l'écoutaient avec obéissance.

Bien évidemment, il n'en eut aucune ! La seule fois ou une fille s'était aventurée à demander quelque chose, elle s'était fait corriger très sévèrement.

Citrine (pierre de couleur jaune) vint s'asseoir près de la Princesse. Dès son arrivée, Rubis avait été la seule à la rassurer et un certain lien s'était tissé entre elles, sans pour autant qu'Hermione lui confie ses peurs comme le faisait la plus jeune.

Rubis l'écouta tout le temps du trajet et ils finirent par arriver devant un grand hôtel.

Hermione sentit aussitôt la magie dans les environs. Fermant son esprit comme Harry le lui avait appris, elle sortit au bras d'Alan. Toutes entèrent et se mêlèrent tranquillement aux personnes déjà présentes. Chacune son tour, les filles firent la connaissance de celui avec qui elle terminerait la nuit.

Restée seule, Rubis en profita pour aller au bar. Un verre à la main, elle observa la foule. Elle reconnut plusieurs personnes notamment le Ministre de la Magie, si jamais il avait conservé son poste. Elle y nota aussi la présence de Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que celle de Ronald Weasley.

Détachant son regard de son traître d'ami, elle continua son parcours, revenant régulièrement sur le rouquin. Il avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un.

Secouant doucement la tête, elle ferma son visage et reprit son tour d'horizon. Elle nota que la jeune Citrine été arrivé au bras de Drago Malefoy.

Réprimant un frisson d'horreur, elle fut rassurée aussitôt après. Il ne fallait qu'Alan la mette à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Elle aurait trop honte et se verrait obliger de dévoiler son statut social. « Encore pire que d'être une simple Sang-De-Bourbe, pensa-t-elle amèrement »

Lucius vint naturellement vers elle.

« - Charmante demoiselle, vous êtes la luxure réincarnée, dit-il d'une voix qu'elle supposa charmeuse.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit presque timidement. Elle voulait surtout s'échapper de sa compagnie. Pensant qu'elle était impressionnée par sa prestance, il continua son baratin, qu'il devait utiliser pour chaque fille qu'il ramenait dans son lit.

« - Le rouge vous va magnifiquement au teint, et votre sourire mystérieux, me désarme autant que votre robe me charme, susurra-t-il près de son oreille.

Prenant une voix plus aiguë, elle déclara :

« - Merci !

Voyant qu'Alan lui faisait un non énergique de la tête, elle comprit qu'il n'était pas sa proie.

Rassurée, elle ajouta :

« - Avez-vous soif, lui demanda-t-elle sur un coup de tête.

« - Je rêve d'une coupe de champagne, lui répondit-il en s'approchant de plus en plus près.

« - Très bien, allez donc m'en chercher une, répliqua-t-elle avec un immense sourire hypocrite.

Blessé dans son orgueil, il s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Alan arriva peu après.

L'attirant dans un endroit vide, il lui demanda :

« - Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'il te lâche si vite ? Que je fasse passer le tuyau !

« - Je lui simplement dit d'aller me chercher un verre vu qu'il avait soif. Je le connais bien, il est très à cheval sur les rangs sociaux, et lui demander de faire le service était la pire insulte que je pouvais dire !

Il nota l'information puis, remarquant la personne qu'il attendait, il prit la jeune femme par le bras.

« - Ton cavalier vient d'arriver, lui dit-il simplement.

Hermione se tourna espérant voir de qu'il s'agissait, seulement, elle ne vit personne. Sauf que Ronald discutait gaiement avec un homme.

La jeune femme se tendit quand elle vit qu'ils avançaient vers les deux hommes. S'arrêtant, Alan l'interrogea. Elle fut forcée de lui avouer qu'elle connaissait énormément de gens dans cette pièce notamment le grand roux.

Elle fut cependant rapidement rassurée, ce n'était pas lui sa victime. C'était un drôle de nom pour désigner quelqu'un, mais malheureusement, il était bien choisi. Le but était de charmer les hommes et de leur prendre le plus d'argent possible. Au besoin, elle piquait dans leur portefeuille, tandis qu'ils s'assoupissaient.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, et son proxénète tapota l'épaule du jeune homme.

Lorsque celui-ci se tourna, Hermione eut un haut de cœur. Ces yeux verts, elle les aurait reconnus entre mille.

Elle allait devoir charmer Harry Potter !

Déglutissant d'avance face à cette mascarade, elle prit un timbre plus aigu et plus doux que celui qu'avaient connu les garçons durant leur internat à Poudlard.

« Harry, je te présente Rubis. La plus belle des pierres de ma collection, ajouta-t-il.

« - J'en conviens... Elle est superbe. Rubis, c'est un plaisir, lui dit-il avec un baise-main qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'une.

« - Le plaisir est pour moi, Monsieur, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Prenant Ron par l'épaule, Alan s'éloigna, lui promettant une jolie fille. Hermione entendit vaguement son boureau demander qu'elle était sa couleur préférée à son interlocuteur.

Revenant à elle, elle sourit à Harry et entama son jeu. Après tout, elle pourrait jouer la parfaite groupie. Il avait toujours détesté ça !

« - Je vous en prie, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry et même me tutoyer. Je déteste ces soirées mondaines, lui murmura-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. Tous ces hypocrites qui vous font croire qu'ils sont vos meilleurs amis, alors qu'ils ne vous connaissent que de réputation !

« - Je suis tout à fait de votre avis, Harry. Permettez que je vous vouvoie. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de tutoyer les gens, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Rubis et me dire « tu », si vous préférez, je ne m'en formaliserai pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire sugestif.

« - Je me contenterai de vous appeler « Rubis. » Du moins, pas tant que vous ne direz « tu … quelque chose, » répondit le brun en rougissant légèrement.

Mais cette rougeur ne la trompait pas. Hermione voyait bien que la situation l'amusait. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait souvent ri des manières dont les gens s'adressaient à lui, alors qu'il n'avait pas seize ans.

« Tu veux jouer, on va être deux, mon pote, pensa-t-elle. »

« - Eh bien, je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a encore des gens honnêtes dans ce bas-monde, enchaîna-t-elle en l'emmenant un peu à l'écart de l'animation.

« - Que voulez-vous dire, lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité tout en la suivant.

« - On m'a parlé de vous et de votre noblesse naturelle. Ainsi que de vos nombreuses aventures lors de votre scolarité, avoua-t-elle d'une manière qu'elle voulait presque confidentielle.

Par moment, elle se rapprochait subrepticement de lui, frôlant sa main ou son bras, mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« - Aurions-nous un ami commun ? Ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'une connaissance, lui demanda-t-il alors.

« - ... J'ai soif, permettez que j'aille me servir ?

Elle avait toujours eu un énorme défaut, elle n'arrivait jamais à mentir à ses deux meilleurs amis, et même si leur amitié était bel et bien enterrée depuis longtemps, elle était sûre qu'il finirait par avoir des soupçons si elle parlait trop.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas, Harry héla un garçon de salle. Il posa les verres vides pour en prendre des pleins.

Discrètement, Hermione nota que Ron était avec Ambre (couleur orange.)

Elle revint à elle lorsqu'elle sentit la fraîcheur du verre entre ses doigts.

Un léger blanc s'installa puis, intrigué, le jeune homme reposa sa question.

« - Rubis... Je sais que j'insiste mais j'aimerais beaucoup savoir qui vous a parlé de moi en ces termes ! J'ai pensé, durant un bref instant que je vous avez déjà croisée quelque part mais cela me semble impossible... Je m'en serais souvenu, ou alors, vous n'étiez pas aussi belle que ce soir, lui dit-il en la déshabillant du regard.

Si un jour elle avait su qu'il deviendrait aussi charmeur, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais dans ses manières, dans la façon dont il lui parlait, dans ses yeux qui commençaient de plus en plus à briller, elle voyait bien qu'elle ne lui était pas insensible. Mais elle voulait d'abord jouer. Jouer avec le feu...

« - Je vous ai déjà aperçu de nombreux étés, près de chez notre amie commune. Hermione Granger, cela vous dit-il quelque chose, lui dit-elle alors d'une voix innocente.

Elle qui espérait une réaction à l'évocation de ce nom, elle ne fut pas déçue. Doucement, il la prit par le bras et l'emmena dans le couloir. Perdant son calme apparant, il lui demanda :

« - Hermione ? Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? C'est une de ma meilleure amie, mais nous nous sommes brouillés sur un mal entendu, et je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'excuser.

« - Oui, j'ai des nouvelles. Elle est très malheureuse. Je me souviens qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec vous et votre ami. C'était un samedi, aux Trois Balais. Peu de temps après, elle est venu chez moi en pleurs. Vous l'aviez blessée, ou menti, je ne me souviens plus très bien. Depuis ce jour, elle n'est plus la même, lui répondit-elle sur un ton froid qui n'avait plus à voir avec la voix aiguë qu'elle s'était choisie.

« - Je ne lui ai pas menti ! C'est simplement qu'elle me demandait sans cesse quel était mon métier, et je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de la peine, alors j'ai évité la question, mais avec son tempérament de feu, elle en a tiré des conclusions trop rapidement pour qu'elles soient bonnes. Ce qui m'avait étonné d'ailleurs, puisqu'elle était tellement intelligente et intuitive... Elle m'a beaucoup aidé dans mes aventures... Je regrette de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles, enchaîna-t-il, étrangement ému.

« - Lui faire de la peine ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

Elle allait peut-être enfin avoir la réponse qu'elle voulait tant.

« - J'aurais aimé vous la dire Rubis, mais je crains que vous ne la lui répétiez, et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache, lui dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

« - Un serment inviolable vous conviendrait-il, lui demanda-t-elle le coeur battant de plus en plus vite.

« - Tu es sorcière ?! Je ne me souviens pas d'une Rubis pourtant...

« - Mon père était français, ma mère anglaise, je suis allée à Beauxbâtons.... Mais revenons à ce secret dont il faut préserver Hermione. Quel est-il ?

« - As-tu ta baguette sur toi, lui demanda-t-il sans faire attention à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Elle lui répondit par la négative.

Il fit donc tout, seul. Il sortit la sienne de la poche intérieure de sa veste, puis traça un long trait en répétant une formule. Un fin ruban de soie blanche et l'enroula autour de leurs poignets. Après qu'ils aient juré de ne jamais répéter ce qu'il allait lui révéler, le ruban s'évapora. Rassuré, Harry déclara :

« - Voilà... J'avais appris qu'Hermione avait postulé pour le poste de professeur de Métamorphose, seulement, Albus ne la sentait pas encore prête. Il avait l'intention de lui proposer le poste de Maître des Potions, où selon lui, elle avait totalement sa place, mais Hermione est partie trop tôt. Severus Rogue partit à la fin de cette année-là et Hermione ne répond à aucune lettre.

« - Et pourquoi cela lui ferait-il de la peine, lui demanda la jeune femme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« - ... Eh bien parce c'est moi qui ai eu le poste, tout simplement ! Je voulais la protéger de ce genre de déception, c'est pour ça que je ne lui ai jamais dit mon métier, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle a cru que j'avais un poste à responsabilité et que d'avoir une enfant de Moldus à mes côtés pourrait me nuire. Elle ne se souvient même pas de ce que je lui avais dis sur ces prétendus préjugés ! Au contraire, une femme aussi puissante, intelligente et adorable qu'Hermione ne m'aurait jamais nuit. Si j'avais eu à choisir, je n'en aurai jamais choisie d'autre. Parce qu'elle me connaissait par cœur... Parce que c'était ma meilleure amie... Et parce que, si elle devait nuire à ma « popularité », je me demande vraiment ou irait ce monde de fous ! Pour elle, j'aurais soulevé des montagnes, et fais tomber tous les préjugés. Pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, dit-il en se passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme encaissa le coup sans ciller.

Ainsi, c'était lui qui avait eu le poste... Elle aurait dû lui en vouloir. Elle aurait dû être en colère. Mais étrangement, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle voyait juste cet éclat de douleur dans ses prunelles vertes, comme s'il voulait remonter le temps et changer son choix.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui serra la main.

« - Je crois que je vais commencer à te tutoyer. C'est dommage que ce serment m'en empêche, car je suis sûre qu'elle te pardonnerait, lui dit-elle avec ce doux sourire qu'elle lui offrait autrefois, lorsqu'il se sentait mal.

« - J'en suis moins sûr.... Mais dis-moi que t'a-t-elle dit sur moi ?

La brillance soudaine de ses yeux lui coupa le souffle, et elle se sentit tout à coup rougir.

« - Tellement de choses que j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu toutes vos aventures à vous trois. Bien qu'elle et moi ayons toujours ignoré ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle était pétrifiée, lui répondit-elle en détournant les yeux.

Pourquoi après tout ce temps ? Pourquoi arrivait-il à la rendre si peu sûre d'elle ?

Harry sourit et lui proposa de monter afin qu'il lui raconte la suite.

Ce qu'ils firent.

Durant une bonne partie de la soirée, il lui raconta comment lui, avait vu les choses, leurs aventures, et même sa relation avec Cho.

« Une relation qu'Hermione a toujours désapprouvée, lui avoua-elle.

Elle se maudit mentalement en voyant le regard surpris qu'il posa sur elle à ce moment-là.

« - Alors pourquoi m'avait-elle encouragée ?

« - Parce que c'était un de tes choix, Harry tout simplement, lui répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il faisait chaud tout à coup dans cette chambre, et le lit sur lequel ils étaient assis, était vraiment trop étroit pour son propre bien.

Rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours aussi aveugle à son sujet...

« Il t'a toujours vue comme une amie, pensa-t-elle alors avec amertume. »

Ils continuèrent à parler d'Hermione et doucement, Harry se laissa charmer sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il était fasciné par cette jeune femme dont il ne savait que peu de choses. Il dévia alors peu à peu la conversation sur elle. Il voulait la connaître.

Le service d'étage sorcier avait un avantage, ils n'avaient qu'à dire à voix haute ce qu'ils voulaient et ça apparaissait sur la table basse située devant le lit. Plusieurs fois, il demanda de nouveaux verres, puis de quoi se nourrir.

Vers trois heures du matin, elle dévia la conversation sur des sujets plus bateau, de peur qu'elle ne soit découverte, tout en opérant un rapprochement discret.

Le jeune homme à moitié ivre ne s'aperçut de rien. Il parlait, savourant sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui propose un massage.

Elle avait toujours été douée pour ça. Sa tante le lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge, et cela lui avait bien servi durant ces dernières années.

Elle n'avait jamais su séduire un homme.

Elle ne se trouvait pas assez bien pour plaire.

Hermione se contentait donc de faire boire sa victime, et de lui proposer un massage plus qu'érotique.

Harry accepta sans hésiter et elle lui enleva rapidement sa veste et sa chemise, le jeune homme n'ayant pas pris la peine de mettre un nœud papillon. Elle lui enleva ses lunettes et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

Quand il baissa les yeux, il fut attiré par un morceau de satin rouge. Comme Rubis n'avait encore rien fait, il en profita pour caresser le bout de tissu. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus sexy sur une femme, malgré que depuis qu'Hermione était partie, il en avait connues beaucoup.

La jeune femme le regarda faire.

Malgré lui, ses doigts touchèrent sa peau, et la caressèrent.

Hermione ferma les yeux à ce doux contact, elle en avait rêvé depuis longtemps. Elle avait tant voulut qu'il la voit comme il avait vu Ginny.

Il se tourna afin d'être sur le dos. Observant le visage de la jeune femme, il continua à frôler sa peau. Il aimait la voir s'abandonner doucement. Il avait vite retrouvé la raison. Connaissant ce style de soirée, il avait prévu et ingurgité une potion qui dessoulait et qui agissait toutes les quatre heures.

S'asseyant, il fit glisser doucement la jeune femme sur ses cuisses, caressant ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis que ses doigts avaient accidentellement touché sa peau, et Harry en profita pour lui enlever ses chaussures. Il remonta ensuite ses mains sur ses chevilles jusqu'à ses cuisses, et se pencha pour embrasser son cou. Rapidement, il trouva la zone sensible de la jeune femme, et celle-ci se cambra devant tant de tendresse.

Elle arrêta de penser, profitant simplement du moment, avant de se laisser aller elle aussi à donner du plaisir à son partenaire. Elle ne nota même pas le fait qu'il n'était plus une victime à ses yeux, mais simplement son meilleur ami et même bien plus, celui dont elle était secrètement amoureuse depuis bien des années.

Ses mains remontèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il la colla à lui. Elle était si désirable. Il n'avait pas réussit à détacher ses yeux d'elle dès qu'ils avaient été présentés, bien qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment cet Alan.

Quand il sentit la nuque de la jeune femme sous ses doigts, lentement, il défit le nœud qui maintenant le haut de sa robe si rouge. Il la désirait ardemment. De plus, il sentait qu'avec elle, ce ne serait pas juste une histoire d'un soir mais beaucoup plus. Il avait l'impression de la connaître depuis des années, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle connaissait bien Hermione ?

Elle avait l'air tellement passionnée à cet instant. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux, que le corps de l'autre.

Doucement, il fit tomber les deux morceaux de tissus, libérant ainsi sa poitrine. Il glissa ses mains sur son corps dénudé, frôlant tendrement la peau découverte.

Comme il l'avait imaginé, la peau était douce et satinée.

Il se baissa et commença à embrasser la poitrine de sa partenaire la picorant de petits baisers, et même la caressant avec sa langue.

Ses mains passèrent dans le dos de Rubis et défirent la fermeture de la robe, qui tomba sur les cuisses d'Harry.

Il l'allongea tendrement et l'observa.

Il la trouvait si désirable à cet instant que s'il s'écoutait, il la prendrait sauvagement en cet instant précis, sans penser à autre chose qu'à son corps parfait.

Seulement, quelque chose l'en empêcha.

Tout en réfléchissant, il enleva ses chaussures (et chaussettes) devenues aussi gênantes qu'inutiles.

Il s'allongea près d'elle et d'une main timide commença à parcourir le reste de son corps, alors qu'elle gémissait doucement. Il ne restait plus qu'à la jeune femme sa jarretière ainsi que son boxer en dentelle grenat.

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés et sentit les doigts devenir timide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de ce morceau de tissus. S'approchant de l'oreille de son meilleur ami, elle chuchota :

« - Laisse-moi faire !

Comme elle rouvrait les yeux, elle le vit hocher la tête. Il avait les joues en feu et elle se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait en face de lui une prostituée, mais elle oublia bien vite cette pensée en voyant ses pupilles se dilater à mesure que ses yeux caressaient son corps.

Souriant, elle commença alors à explorer le corps qu'il lui était offert.

Il s'était mit sur le dos, et Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reprendre une position dominatrice.

De ses mains, dont elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler les tremblements, elle frôla le corps musclé du jeune homme. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il avait cette carrure. En effet, lors de leur dernière année au château, ils avaient été tous les deux préfets en chef. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait vu torse nu.

Au début, ça les avait gênés, et puis, c'était arrivé si souvent qu'à force, ils avaient trouvé ça normal. Hermione se souvenait qu'elle profitait souvent de cet « avantage » pour pouvoir regarder son meilleur ami. Souvent, elle rêvait de lui le soir, et elle avait toujours espéré avoir été suffisamment discrète.

Mais ce soir-là, elle avait tous les droits sur son partenaire.

Elle se pencha et il frémit quand il sentit la poitrine de la jeune femme entrer en contact avec son buste. Lentement, elle embrassa chaque centimètre de sa peau, s'abandonnant complètement, tout en le massant légèrement. Elle voulait voir le désir monter en lui, le sentir perdre pied comme elle avait si souvent perdu pied face à lui.

Descendant toujours plus bas, elle finit, par placer ses mains sur le bas ventre du jeune homme. Remontant, elle vint l'embrasser avec passion, tout en défaisant la ceinture, devenue gênante. Elle défit ensuite le bouton ainsi que la fermeture du vêtement, libérant plus d'espace dans le sous-vêtement du jeune homme qu'elle devinait de plus en plus serré.

Désirant retarder au maximum le moment de pure jouissance, elle caressa le membre déjà dur, de son amant, à travers le tissu. Elle l'entendit supplier mais rien n'y fit. Elle déposa des baisers sur le boxer avant de remonter embrasser le corps du jeune homme, tandis que son pantalon tombait au sol.

N'en pouvant plus, Harry décida de reprendre les choses en mains. Faisant basculer sa partenaire sur le lit, il revint l'embrasser voulant la mettre dans le même état qu'il était.

Il commença par parcourir son corps de baisers papillons, avant de s'attarder sur son cou, ses seins, tandis que ses mains se baladaient ardemment sur le corps de la femme qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sa timidité partie, il décida d'aller à la conquête de cette zone si sensible et si intime.

Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle vit son amant se frotter les mains quelques secondes, avant de reprendre sa douce torture. Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle. Alan lui avait pourtant expliqué, il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose durant ces moments ainsi elle ne s'attachait pas, et gardait la maîtrise des évènements. Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas perdre ce plaisir qu'elle ressentait après deux ans d'absence et de sensation si agréable.

Elle chassa de sa mémoire les mille recommandations de son proxénète et revint sur terre lorsqu'elle sentit son boxer glisser lentement sur ses cuisses alors qu'une main chaude parcourait tendrement son intimité. Elle ressentit des mini décharges de plaisir parcourir sa poitrine, et son ventre, alors qu'elle se cambrait d'extase lorsqu'elle le sentit jouer avec son clitoris.

Tendrement, il mit son visage au niveau de sa main et souffla lentement dessus.

Un vent de plaisir extrême parcourut la jeune femme, alors que les lèvres du jeune homme entraient en contact avec son entre jambe.

Elle avait maintes fois rêvé de ce moment mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé Harry aussi à l'aise et expérimenté. Elle-même avait du tout apprendre sur le tas. Elle se cambra à son maximum lorsqu'elle sentit l'orgasme venir. Son corps fut raide un court instant avant de retomber mollement.

Le jeune homme vint embrasser sa belle avec passion tandis qu'il sentait de fines mains caresser ses fesses sous le vêtement.

Doucement, elle laissa ses mains se balader afin de venir frôler le membre engorgé de son amant. D'un geste rapide, elle fit tomber le dernier rempart, ne contrôlant plus rien. Elle agit comme s'ils étaient en couple. Plus rien ne comptait. A califourchon sur lui, elle caressa son membre pulsant du désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Flattée d'inspirer tant d'envie à son meilleur ami, elle approcha sa bouche du pénis du jeune homme et commença à l'embrasser avant de le caresser avec sa langue. Comme elle faisait durer le plaisir, Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de lui donner un ordre, chose qu'il détestait faire dans sa vie personnel.

« - Je t'en prie, Mione, supplia-t-il.

De stupeur, Rubis, se leva et le regarda.

Il venait de l'appeler Hermione ? Se pouvait-il qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour elle ?

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux devant l'absence de réaction. Ses prunelles reflétaient le désir ardant qu'il ressentait pour elle, et elle sentit son estomac se tordre de plaisir.

S'approchant, d'une démarche féline, elle chuchota tendrement à son oreille :

« - Je rêve ou tu viens de me comparer à Hermione ?

Pour toute réponse, il rougit. L'embrassant langoureusement, Rubis lui murmura :

« Rallonge-toi ferme les yeux et imagine que je suis elle !

Sur ses mots, elle retourna embrasser le membre du jeune homme, avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Elle le suça tout en le caressant de sa langue, tandis qu'Harry imaginait Hermione à sa place. Seulement, il eut du mal, pour lui, sa meilleure amie n'était pas si experte. Sentant qu'il allait se vider, il prévint néanmoins la jeune femme.

Comme elle avait toujours détesté le goût du sperme, elle prit une serviette sur la table de nuit, et le masturba jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'orgasme. Il ne se passa que peu de temps avant que la serviette soit inutilisable. La laissant tomber au sol, Rubis vint se rallonger à ses côtés.

Tous deux restèrent allongés sans bouger durant quelques minutes, puis Hermione, vint se blottir contre son amant.

Il était déjà quatre heures du matin.

Harry la prit dans ses bras, et embrassa son front comme il le faisait le soir à Poudlard quand il décidait qu'elle avait assez travaillé. Lorsqu'elle frissonna, il les couvrit avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Il avait apprécié ce moment rien qu'avec elle, et même s'ils ne faisaient rien cette nuit, il était sûr qu'ils pourraient se rattraper le lendemain ou le surlendemain.

La jeune femme répondit au doux baiser, qui devint rapidement passionné. Leur température corporelle grimpa de plusieurs degrés, et leurs hormones crièrent au plaisir. Leurs mains se délièrent, chacun voulant posséder l'autre plus fort.

Harry arriva à s'asseoir à califourchon sur sa belle, et lui maintint les poignets au dessus de sa tête, alors qu'il partait de nouveau à la découverte de ce corps. Il le désirait autant qu'il le fascinait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en rassasier. Il avait besoin de le toucher, le sentir, et de l'aimer.

Rapidement, il arriva au niveau des cuisses de la jeune femme. Comme il avait lâché les poignets de la belle captive, il écarta ses jambes à l'aide de ses mains avant que celles-ci ne remontent jusqu'à l'endroit de la plus intime de la jeune femme. Il parcourut cette zone doucement, avant de faire ressortir tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune femme. Celle-ci se cambrait de plaisir. Finalement, peu avant l'orgasme, elle réussit à inverser les rôles.

Se retrouvant en position de force, Hermione obligea le jeune homme à cesser toute activité.

Alors qu'elle embrassait ce torse dont elle avait rêvé si souvent, sa main elle, faisait de longs va-et-vient le long du pénis de son partenaire. Quand il fut à la limite de l'explosion, il la stoppa plaçant sa propre main sur celle de jeune femme. Il plaça ensuite ses deux sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la plaça correctement, lui faisaient comprendre ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il voulait la posséder le plus simplement du monde. Ce désir si humain mêlant sentiment et désir.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se pencha vers lui, lui demandant de réciter le sort contraceptif.

D'un mouvement rapide, il hocha la tête, prit sa baguette la pointa sur le ventre d'Hermione en déclarant _Homreradoplacer_. Il profita de ce moment, pour se placer sur elle. Ajustant leurs positions, il demanda, une dernière fois, l'accord à la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il l'obtint, il entra en elle le plus tendrement possible. Il commença ses va-et-vient lentement, accélérant le rythme lorsqu'il sentit que sa partenaire prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Après seulement, quelques minutes, Hermione monta la première à l'orgasme suivit de peu par Harry.

Il s'affala sur elle, et eut le réflexe de se retirer, mais posa sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, enserrant sa taille avec ses bras. Il était bien, pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'être entier. Cette sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu Hermione dans ses bras.

Malgré lui, il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait ressentit tandis qu'il prenait la jeune femme. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était formée pour épouser parfaitement les formes de son corps. Il avait réussi à se placer tout de suite en elle, alors qu'avec certaines, il avait eu plus de mal. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Avec cette Rubis, il était enfin complet.

Quand Rubis entendit la respiration régulière de son amant, elle se leva, à contrecoeur, s'habilla et fouilla dans sa veste. Quand elle trouva son portefeuille, elle le délesta de son argent. S'asseyant au bureau, elle prit une feuille et un stylo.

_Cher Harry, _

_A l'heure où tu lis ses mots, tu dois me détester._

_Je regrette d'être partie comme une voleuse mais je le devais. Ne me cherche pas, ni Hermione, tu nous blesserais et je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ton attention._

_Sache que dans tes bras, j'ai passé la plus belle des nuits._

_Comme tu as dû le voir, je t'ai pris ton argent, ça faisait partie du contrat, j'en suis désolée. Je ne garderai de toi que cette sensation d'être enfin entière, et ces doux moments passés en ta compagnie._

_Fouille tes poches, je t'y ai laissé un souvenir._

_Adieu ! _

_Rubis _

_Xxx_

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune femme retira sa jarretière et la mit dans la poche intérieure de la veste avec le portefeuille.

Prenant ses chaussures à la main, elle sortit de la chambre sans un bruit, admirant une dernière fois le corps de cet amant dont elle avait rêvé durant longues heures de sa vie. Revenant sur ses pas, elle voulut l'embrasser, mais se retint.

Si jamais, il se réveillait, elle n'aurait pas le temps de fuir, et devrait fournir des explications.

Pesant le pour et le contre, elle se décida à l'embrasser mais prit quelques précautions. Notamment, de mettre ses vêtements dans de l'eau froide dans la salle de bain, vidant ses poches auparavant. Puis elle plaça sa baguette sous le lit, à l'opposé de ses mains. Une fois sûre de ne pas être rattrapée, elle ouvrit la porte et se préparant à courir embrassa furtivement l'homme de sa vie.

Elle l'entendit gémir de plaisir, et il commença à remuer.

Faisant de grands pas, elle sortit fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle écouta alors contre la porte et l'entendit Harry l'appeler, d'une voix endormie.

Courant pieds nus, elle rejoignit la sortie où elle remit ses chaussures. Alan était là et l'attendait. Elle hocha la tête et monta très rapidement dans la voiture comme si elle fuyait quelqu'un.

Comprenant que sa victime était sur le point d'arriver, il monta à sa suite, et la limousine fila vers l'appartement.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, chaque jeune femme déposa son gain. Rubis n'avait pas la plus grosse somme d'argent mais elle avait beaucoup plus que certaines qui avaient eu affaire à des faux billets. Elles partirent toutes se coucher, seulement il en retint une.

« - Princesse, reste, j'ai à te parler.

Sa voix était froide et sans émotion.

Hermione eut un frisson. La dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé ainsi, c'était pour la battre parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu coucher avec son premier client.

Inspirant un bon coup, elle revint sur ses pas et attendit debout, sagement.

Lorsqu'il lui demanda des explications, elle lui expliqua une version édulcorée où il n'y avait eu aucun sentiment durant l'acte.

« - Ecoute, Alan, je n'y peux rien, j'ai couché avec comme d'habitude mais il est très endurant, et j'ai dû l'assommer pour partir. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, mais vous m'auriez attendue trop longtemps. Le temps que je me rhabille et que je vide ses poches, il remuait déjà. J'ai dû improviser, mais c'était un sorcier, alors je doute qu'il ait apprécié le coup, en plus de ses affaires trempant dans la baignoire et de sa baguette que j'ai caché entre le lit et le matelas.

« - Pourquoi tant de précaution ?

« - Parce que je le connais très bien pour avoir fait mes études avec lui, et je connais son niveau de magie. De plus, il est professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard. Un autre choc à la tête ne l'aurait que sonné quelques instants.

« - C'est bon, Princesse. Va te laver, tu sens l'homme.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, et partit prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller se coucher.

Deux jours passèrent puis, une chouette qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, toqua à la fenêtre. Alan voulut ouvrir mais Hermione l'en empêcha.

« - Non, Alan ! Je connais ce volatile. Il va t'apporter des ennuis.

L'homme n'en tint compte, il poussa sans ménagement la jeune femme et ouvrit la fenêtre dans l'intention de prendre la missive. Seulement Hedwige étant Hedwige, elle lui donna de violents coups de bec, n'hésitant pas à le pincer ou lui hululer dans les oreilles.

Finalement Rubis se leva et tendit le bras. La chouette s'y posa délicatement. Une fois qu'elle eut détaché la missive, elle flatta le volatile quelques instants avant de la renvoyer dehors. Seulement, elle se plaça sur une branche face à la fenêtre.

« - La lettre attend probablement une réponse.

Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle n'eut pas lu trois mots qu'Alan lui prit. S'éclairant la voix, il lut à voix haute.

_« - Chère Rubis !_

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné dans ce lit d'hôtel si froid sans toi pour le réchauffer ?_ (La jeune femme n'avait rien lu de plus) _N'imagines-tu pas mon choc lorsque je me suis réveillé seul ? Je croyais que nous avions passé un moment inoubliable tous les deux ? Tu n'as pas pu simuler ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux. Comment aurais-tu fait ? A moins que tu ne t'entraînes chaque jour avec un autre ? _(A ses mots, Rubis rougit) _Crois-moi, je te retrouverai, non pas pour l'argent que tu m'as sournoisement volé, mais pour te revoir, et te demander de rester avec moi, plus de six heures d'affilée. J'irai retrouver Hermione et à nous deux, nous te retrouverons._ (Hermione eut un rire jaune)

_Harry Potter._

« - Alors Princesse peux-tu m'expliquer ?

(1) Je sais c'est énorme mais bon

Donnez-moi votre avis, n'hésitez pas ! Le moyen, c'est de cliquer sur « Review this story/chapter » en bas à gauche de votre écran. La suite dans la semaine, promis, juré mais pas craché mdr.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Les Précieuses ! Dernière partie

**Blabla de moi** : Et voila la suite et la fin de cette mini-fic (enfin de ce grand OS) qui était un défi. Donc comme j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le premier morceau, je dédie donc ce two-shot à ma Poucinette.

Merci à : **Misofty**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **lapetiotesouris**, **Di castillo de mortes**, **Le Saut de l'Ange**, **Miss-Vaness-Nessa**, **Kroxy**, **Saika Garner**, **misty**, et à **DD-Love-HP**, pour vos reviews.

« - Je te l'ai dit, Alan. Je le connais mais pour ne pas qu'il ne t'attire des ennuis, j'ai inventé cette Hermione de toute pièce. Il ne la retrouvera pas, crois-moi ! Cette fille est morte depuis deux ans. Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre, je t'ai déjà tout dit. Seulement, j'ai une signature, j'embrasse toujours mes victimes avant de partir, en préparant le terrain. Mais d'habitude, ils ne se réveillent pas. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivée comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses.

« - Mesdemoiselles, allez dans vos chambres et n'en sortez pas, je dois parler avec ma Princesse.

A ces mots, Rubis et Hermione déglutirent.

Elle savait qu'Hedwige attendait une réponse et que l'animal était patient et têtu. Elle fit part de son observation à son « patron » Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules.

« - Eh bien, qu'elle meure sur cette branche, tu ne répondras pas à cette lettre, tu m'entends ?

« - Bien, Alan !

« - Quant à ta « signature » tu vas l'oublier tout de suite, elle nous apporte que des emmerdes !

Sur ces mots, il leva la main pour la frapper seulement Hedwige entra par la porte non fermée, et lui pinça l'oreille. De stupeur, Alan hurla de douleur et voulu la frapper mais elle avait eu un bon entraînement avec les Dursley, aussi, esquiva-t-elle tous les coups, se vengeant avec des coups de griffes, et de bec.

Hermione ne savait que faire.

Soit elle aidait Hedwige et serait peut-être libre, soit elle aidait Alan et la chouette mourrait.

« Harry ne s'en remettrait pas, pensa-t-elle. »

Elle finit par trouver un compromis.

Malgré elle, elle assomma Alan, prit un mouchoir et l'embrassa. Vérifiant que la marque rouge était présente, sur le fin tissu blanc, elle le donna à l'animal.

« - Donne ça à Harry et ne reviens pas, je ne pourrai pas te sauver une seconde fois.

Elle embrassa la chouette et la mit dehors, en prenant soin de fermer la fenêtre.

Courant à la cuisine, elle prit de quoi faire une compresse pour ne pas qu'Alan est de bosse. Elle revint et l'appliqua sur le sommet de la tête ou elle avait frappé.

Elle appela Citrine, Ambre et Saphir.

A elles quatre, elles portèrent Alan jusque dans sa chambre et l'allongèrent sur son lit. Rubis dirigea les opérations, intima à chacune de faire quelque chose.

Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait pu profiter de ce moment pour s'enfuir. Elle y pensa alors qu'Alan ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

Soulevant doucement sa tête, elle demanda à une des filles d'apporter un cachet d'aspirine avec de l'eau plate et des glaçons. Lorsque la commande arriva, elle tendit le verre à celui qui prenait soin d'elles.

Lorsqu'il eut, de nouveau, les idées claires, il commença à hurler sur les trois jeunes femmes qui n'auraient pas dû en sortir. Aussitôt Hermione prit leur défense.

« - Ne les blâmes pas, Alan. C'est moi qui les ai appelées pour qu'elles m'aident à te transporter dans ton lit, je n'y serais jamais arrivée seule ou je t'aurais déboîté l'épaule. Si quelqu'un doit être puni, c'est moi. Pour avoir malgré moi amené la chouette, et pour avoir demandé aux filles de désobéir !

Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, elle y allait à l'instinct. Elle risquait gros mais elle continua.

« - Et puis, ça te prouve notre fidélité à toutes. Nous aurions pu profiter de ton inconscience pour partir ! Seulement, tu le vois, nous sommes toutes restées avec toi. Pas une n'est partie ! Pas une, Alan, chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de celui qui l'avait réduit à l'esclavage.

Elle avait enfin un plan.

Voulant sauvez ses « sœurs », la jeune femme se proposa d'assumer toute la punition. Alan renvoya les filles dans leurs chambres, sauf Hermione. Elle dû rester avec lui. Comprenant le sous-entendu, elle ferma la porte derrière Citrine qui lui murmura « bonne chance » avant de partir.

Malgré elle, la jeune femme sourit. Ce n'était pas de chance dont elle allait avoir besoin, mais de soins. Après !

Lorsqu'elle se tourna elle comprit qu'elles s'étaient toutes trompées. Elle n'allait pas se faire battre, seulement passer entre les draps de leur patron.

Certaines plus anciennes, avaient raconté qu'il était très violent pire que l'Ouvreur.

Selon Saphir, qui était passée sous ses doigts, il ne pensait qu'à son plaisir, et n'hésitait pas à utiliser des objets coupants et brûlants durant ses séances privées.

Elle attendit de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

Doucement, un regard remplit d'une lueur sadique, il tapota son lit en la fixant, tel un morceau de viande.

Faisant appel à son courage de Gryffondor, elle obéit et vint se placer face à lui. Elle savait que pour avoir la vie sauve, elle devrait faire exactement tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. S'approchant d'elle, à genoux sur son lit, il prit le débardeur qu'elle avait et tira violemment vers le haut.

Une des règles de la « maison » était, entre autres, de ne porter aucun sous-vêtement hors des heures de travail.

Rubis se retrouva donc trop rapidement, à son goût, le buste nu, face à un homme qui ne voyait en elle que son corps. Retenant un soupir, elle se laissa tomber en arrière tandis qu'il malaxait ses seins avec violence.

Durant les nombreuses séances similaires chez certains clients, elle avait appris, souvent à ses dépends, à garder en elle, ses gémissements de douleurs.

Elle finit par sentir ses mains froides descendre rapidement vers son ventre, avant d'attraper brutalement sa jupe et de lui enlever avec force. Introduisant durement ses doigts en elle, il commença à la caresser, tout en titillant douloureusement son clitoris, qu'elle sentait déjà en feu.

Depuis longtemps, elle avait appris à cacher ses larmes seulement là, elle dû se faire violence pour les retenir allant jusqu'à se mordre la langue. Finalement, il l'embrassa d'une façon bestiale.

Rubis eut l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui arracher la langue tant il mettait de la force dans ses coups de langue. Il stoppa ses mouvements quelques secondes afin de se mettre à nu et, prenant brutalement la jeune femme par les cheveux, la mit face à son pénis.

Forcée, elle commença alors à le sucer, malgré son envie de le mordre. Elle sentait son cuir chevelu aussi douloureux que les autres parties de son corps. Malgré elle, elle repensa à cette nuit magnifique qu'elle avait passée dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Elle aurait tant voulu que ce soit lui ici, dans cette chambre aux couleurs rouge et noire.

« Une pure chambre de maquereau, avait pensé la jeune femme la première qu'elle y était venue »

Le lit king size rond, avec une peau de zèbre au sol. Les draps de satin bleu, les meubles en chêne, et une salle de bain attenante en marbre, sauf les robinets extérieurs qui étaient en or. Ça et là, sur les murs, des photos de femmes complètement nues, dans des poses aussi affriolantes que douloureuses.

Lorsqu'il se vida dans sa bouche, elle fut forcée de tout avaler. Ne pouvant plus rien faire durant cinq minutes,(1) Alan lui ordonna de s'asseoir au bout du lit et de se caresser, tandis qu'il l'observait.

Une fois la période réfractaire terminée, il lui dicta de revenir près de lui. Violemment, il l'allongea tout en la caressant durement pendant, ce qui parut une heure à la jeune femme mais en réalité, quelques minutes avant d'entrer brutalement en elle.

Il souhaitait la posséder comme il n'avait jamais voulu faire sienne d'autres femmes.

Il avait sentit dès le départ qu'avec elle, ce serait différent.

Il en était tombé amoureux, et ferait tout pour la garder auprès de lui.

Il n'était pas conscient du fait qu'à la violenter ainsi, il ne faisait que l'éloigner. Lorsqu'il eut atteint son orgasme, il se retira sans savoir si elle avait aimé. Il se coucha sur elle, suçant son sein comme un nouveau né.

Lorsqu'il fut endormit, Rubis ne sut quoi faire. D'ordinaire, elle serait partie, avec l'argent pour revenir ici, mais là ? Elle ne pouvait pas le voler. C'était son patron, et il y avait un certain lien, entre le proxénète et la prostituée.

Pesant le pour et le contre, elle se dégagea et prit ses affaires. Elle se rhabilla et partit dans sa chambre. Elle prit une douche rapide, elle voulait enlever cette odeur plus que toutes les autres, puis la jeune femme s'assit dans un coin et, les yeux dans le vide, repensa à sa nuit avec Harry.

Il avait été si doux, et si prévenant, comme elle l'avait toujours imaginé. Seulement, l'histoire ne s'était pas terminée par un « je t'aime » mais par un vol, suivi d'une fuite en limousine.

Bien plus tard, lorsqu'Alan s'éveilla, il fut furieux d'être seul dans son lit. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il partit chercher Hermione.

Autour d'elle, plusieurs filles discutaient de la lettre que Rubis avait reçue plus tôt.

Quand il fit irruption dans la pièce, toutes se turent. La plupart observaient leur patron, complètement nu, fou de rage, s'attardant sur une partie du corps qui alimentait plusieurs fantasmes.

Les autres se contentèrent de se faire toute petites face à la mine de l'homme.

Il regarda dans la chambre, et lorsqu'il repéra celle qu'il cherchait, il marcha droit vers elle. Puis, il la prit violemment par le bras, obligeant la jeune femme à revenir sur terre.

Ne comprenant pas, elle le suivit sans faire d'histoire. Il l'amena jusque dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'ils y furent, il la jeta sans ménagement sur le lit, avant de la rejoindre. Il lui donna une gifle bruyante, avant de la relever, pour lui en mettre une seconde.

La jeune femme encaissa les coups sans savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Il se leva du lit, la tirant par le bras. Il la lâcha dans la salle d'eau où elle atterrit sur le lavabo. Elle sentit son arcade s'ouvrir, et du sang couler, mais ne montra aucune douleur.

Alan la prit par les épaules et lui donna un violent coup de poing qui la fit tomber contre le rebord de la baignoire. Elle avait entendu des os se briser durant le coup mais n'aurait su dire à qui, ils appartenaient, ni ou ils étaient situés.

Se relevant, à moitié sonnée, elle ne vit pas la troisième baffe arriver, et retourna « embrasser » le meuble de marbre.

Elle tomba au sol, incapable de se relever.

Il en profita pour lui donner de violents coups de pied lui brisant plusieurs os.

Elle avait mal partout, mais les larmes s'étaient taries depuis bien longtemps. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, il la prit par les épaules et la ramena dans la chambre des filles.

Avant qu'elle ne tombe dans l'inconscience, elle entendit Citrine demander ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Ce fut Saphir qui répondit, d'un air affligé.

« - La même erreur que moi à l'époque. Elle est partie avant qu'il ne se soit réveillé. Il déteste se réveiller seul quand il s'endort avec une nana !

Elle s'éveilla plus tard, la respiration sifflante. Ouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle écouta attentivement, mais il n'y eut aucun bruit qui vint troubler le silence pesant. Se levant, avec douleur, elle s'habilla le plus décemment possible, prit le plus d'argent qu'elle trouva et sortit, sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte.

Voulant éviter le gardien qui la retiendrait et préviendrait Alan, elle prit l'escalier de secours. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, elle commença à marcher avant de prendre un taxi.

« - Aux Tasses chaudes, s'il vous plait !

« - Z'êtes sûre m'dame ? J'peux vous emmener à l'hôpital, c'est plus proche !

« - Non, mon fiancé commencera par chercher dans les hôpitaux. Dans ce bar, je serai en sécurité, dit-elle d'une voix sifflante.

Voyant l'air suppliant de la jeune femme, il roula le plus rapidement possible, évitant la circulation. Lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent, elle sourit et paya l'homme.

« - Si jamais on vous demande, vous ne m'avez pas vue, c'est une question de vie ou de mort !

Lorsqu'il acquiesça, elle entra dans le pub, pour en ressortir dès qu'il fut parti. Elle traversa la rue, et entra au Chaudron Baveur. Elle s'appuya sur le plus de table possible et demanda à Tom, le barman.

« - Je vous en conjure, savez-vous où je peux trouver Harry Potter ?

« - A Poudlard, mamzelle ! Vous voulez peut-être que je l'appelle pour vous, proposa-t-il devant l'air faible de son interlocutrice.

Elle accepta et tenta d'écouter la conversation.

« - Harry Potter, Poudlard Est !

« - Oui, Tom, c'est pour quoi, demanda Harry passant sa tête dans l'âtre.

« - Il y a une jeune femme mal en point qui te réclame, Harry !

Le jeune homme parut étonné, puis dit :

« - J'arrive, retiens-là !

Aussitôt, la communication fut fermée. Se tournant vers Rubis, il dit :

« - Il arrive. Je peux vous aider en quelque chose ?

« - A vrai dire, mon fiancé va me chercher, s'il me trouve, il me tue. Pouvez-vous me cacher en attendant ?

« - Bien sûr, suivez-moi !

Il commença à marcher, puis, voyant la peine que cela lui demandait, il la fit léviter, et la cacha dans une de ses chambres.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Devant le visage tuméfié et couvert de sang de la jeune femme, Harry ne la reconnut pas. Haussant les épaules, il passa sa baguette sur le corps de cet être qui l'avait appelé plutôt que d'aller à l'hôpital.

Le diagnostique était lourd et elle était intransportable par Poudre de cheminette, quant à transplaner, cela révélait du suicide pour cette jeune femme qui avait l'air d'avoir déjà assez souffert. Pesant rapidement le pour du contre, il prit de la poudre de cheminette pour contacter Albus.

« - Je préviens Sainte-Mangouste !

« - Non, Albus ! Je ne saurais te dire pourquoi, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit pas en sécurité là-bas. Sinon pourquoi n'y est-elle pas allée ? Pourquoi me demander ? Non, je ne peux pas la laisser dans un hôpital ! Même sorcier. Il faut l'amener à Poudlard !

« - Tu as une solution, peut-être ?

« - Et non, sinon je serais déjà là Albus. Elle est intransportable, aussi bien par Portoloin que par cheminée, quant au transplanage on oublie tout de suite !

« - Je ne vois qu'un moyen, mais tu ne pourras pas assurer ton cours de quinze heures ! Arrange-toi pour l'amener jusqu'à la voie du Poudlard express, je te l'envoie, avec Pompom en plus !

« - Et je fais comment ? Je la stupéfixe ?

« - Pétrifie-la, c'est moins dangereux Harry, déclara la voix bien connue de l'infirmière.

Il acquiesça et ferma la conversation, sans savoir qu'au même instant un homme rentrait chez lui, avec des produits pour soigner celle qu'il avait brutalisée plus tôt.

Harry obéit donc, et à contrecœur la pétrifia d'un sort avant de la faire léviter. Mettant sa cape d'invisibilité sur eux, il descendit après avoir remercié le tavernier.

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare, puis jusqu'au château, fut calme.

Dès que madame Pomfresh l'avait vu, elle s'était occupée des blessures les plus superficielles, mais était pressée d'arriver afin de faire un diagnostique précis sur l'état de la jeune femme, dont tous ignoraient jusqu'à l'identité.

A peine furent-ils à Poudlard que l'infirmière reprit ses airs de dictatrice. L'infirmerie fut condamnée, et seul Harry fut autorisé à entrer « pour aider » avait-elle précisé. Il avait accepté la condition et était le plus attentif possible, cherchant à être assez bon pour que Pompom ne le chasse pas.

La patiente dormit toute la nuit, ignorant que l'un la faisait chercher dans tout Londres tandis que l'autre était dans le bureau directorial, pour l'heure du bilan.

« - Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour survivre, Albus. Cette jeune femme, qu'elle quelle soit, peut porter le nom de Survivante aussi bien qu'Harry. Quasiment toutes ses côtes ont été brisées récemment, ce matin je dirais ! De plus elle a eu la mâchoire fracturée, plusieurs traumatismes crâniens, de nombreux ecchymoses sur tout le corps, sept vertèbres déplacées, le nez cassé, le bassin déplacé, un genou cassé ainsi qu'une cheville. J'ignore comment elle a put se déplacer sans hurler de douleur mais elle a une force de vivre incroyable. Elle revient de loin, de plus, si j'en juge les marques de griffures sur ses cuisses ainsi que l'état de son vagin, elle a été violée plus d'une fois !

A ce moment, Albus se tourna vers Harry.

« - Et tu ne la connais vraiment pas ?

« - Son visage m'est familier mais je n'arrive pas à retrouver. J'ai beau chercher... Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un que j'ai croisé à une fête il y a trois jours, mais ce ne peut pas être elle. Elle ne voulait plus me voir !

« - Et comment s'appelait-elle ?

« - Selon elle, c'était Rubis, mais ça ressemble plus à un surnom !

« - Etrange, dit l'érudit. Ou l'as-tu connue ?

« - A une soirée organisée par Alan Grant, un homme assez louche, d'ailleurs ! Ron l'a rencontrée aussi !

« - Je vois ! C'est lui qui vous a présentés, je suppose ?

« - Oui, exact ! Comment le sais-tu ?

« - Cet Alan Grant, est très connu des services des Aurors ! C'est un proxénète sorcier. Il a la particularité de recueillir ses filles quand elles sont à la rue. Il leur promet monts et merveilles, et elles les suivent, charmées par ses promesses. Il renomme toutes ses femmes par des noms de pierres précieuses.

« - Je vois ! Il m'a présenté une prostituée ? A laquelle, j'ai confié quelques uns de mes secrets !

« - Quelle idée, Harry ! Je te croyais plus méfiant !

« - Je l'étais, Albus, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle connaissait Hermione, et je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions. J'ai pris des nouvelles de ma meilleure amie, et de fil en aiguilles, et bien, on a parlé de beaucoup de choses. Elle savait tellement de choses... Elle connaissait toutes nos aventures, j'ai pensé que c'était une amie de Mione !

Quand il vit les yeux de mon mentor, et patron, pétiller, il sut qu'il avait raté un détail.

L'infirmière partit peu après et le jeune homme la suivit, voulant être là quand elle se réveillerait. A minuit, il fut chassé de la salle de soins. Pompom lui promit de le faire chercher dès qu'elle serait éveillée.

Il eut du mal à dormir, repensant sans cesse à Hermione, puis Rubis, cherchant un lien, sans le trouver. Il dut s'endormir, puisqu'il sentit quelqu'un le secouer. Ouvrant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi habillé.

« - Dobby doit réveiller Harry Potter, monsieur ! Harry Potter doit aller à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh a demandé à Dobby d'aller chercher Harry Potter. La jeune femme s'est réveillée, mais elle est très méfiante !

« - D'accord Dobby, je vais me laver et je cours là-bas !

Aussitôt, l'elfe partit laissant le jeune homme se préparer avec hâte. A peine quinze minutes plus tard, il fut devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Inspirant un bon coup, il entra et fut étonné de ce qu'il y vit.

La jeune femme était là mais menaçait madame Pomfresh et Albus avec un couteau de chasse.

« Où l'a-t-elle trouvé ?... se demanda-t-il. »

Il secoua la tête et, d'une voix joviale dit :

« - Je suis là, Pompom !

« - Harry, enfin vous voilà ! Vous allez peut-être pouvoir raisonner votre amie, elle refuse tout médicament.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'approcha, sans qu'elle ne le pointe de son couteau.

« - Allons, mademoiselle, il faut avoir confiance en Pompom ! Elle ne vous fera aucun mal ! Bien sûr, je vous l'accorde, pour avoir ingurgité la plupart de ses mixtures, je puis vous assurer, qu'elles sont immondes ! Immonde mais très efficace, ajouta-t-il sous l'œil amusé d'Albus et celui incendiaire de l'officier de soins. Vous acceptez d'être soignée ?

Elle hocha simplement la tête, rangeant son couteau dans sa poche. S'asseyant, elle obéit à l'infirmière et but toutes les potions en faisant la grimace. Elle se laissa appliquer plusieurs gels dont un vert fluo.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - C'est un gel ressoude-os, Harry. Bien meilleur que la potion que je vous faisais boire chaque année ou presque !

« - Et pourquoi, je n'y ai pas eu le droit, moi ?

« - De un, la potion était expérimentale et j'avais besoin d'un cobaye, de deux, je voulais vous punir d'être mon patient le plus fidèle, de trois, la potion est ovulicide. Je n'ai pas envie de rendre mademoiselle stérile.

« - Mouais, pas convaincu mais bon tant pis ! Bon, je vais devoir y aller moi, j'ai un cours avec des Premières années, mais je reviendrai dans une heure, dit-il après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge.

A ces mots, elle se raidit et ressortit son couteau.

« - Etes-vous sorcière, miss, demanda l'infirmière.

La jeune femme acquiesça.

« - Alors pourquoi nous menacer avec un couteau ? Prenez votre baguette !

A ces mots, la jeune blessée se mit à pleurer.

Ne résistant pas à ce spectacle, Harry s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Au moment où il la toucha, il n'eut plus conscience de rien. Il eut simplement un flash.

_Flash-back_

_Doucement, il fit tomber les deux morceaux de tissus, libérant ainsi la poitrine de celle qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il glissa ses mains sur ce corps dénudé, frôlant tendrement la zone découverte. Comme il l'avait imaginée, la peau était douce et satinée. Il se baissa et commença à embrasser la poitrine de sa partenaire la picorant de petits baisers, et même la caressant avec sa langue. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos de Rubis et défirent la fermeture de la robe, qui tomba sur les cuisses d'Harry._

_Fin du flash-back_

Sans s'écarter d'elle, il comprit que cette jeune femme avait un rapport avec cette Rubis. Il se retint de la caresser, voulant connaître son identité, mais il commençait à y vois plus clair.

Pour lui, la jeune femme s'était fait battre et violer à cause de sa lettre. Seulement, comment aurait-il pu réagir autrement ? De cette nuit fantastique à ses yeux, il lui restait d'un souvenir d'effluve, et de belles images, ainsi que la jarretière qui avait tout précipité. Il avait eu envie de la revoir, de la serrer, de nouveau, dans ses bras, de l'embrasser. Plus que tout, il voulait la sentir frémir sous ses doigts.

Lentement, elle se clama, et s'écarta à peine de son épaule.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ? Et pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, au lieu d'aller dans un hôpital ?

« - Mon prénom, tu le connais, mais tu m'as revue récemment sous le nom de Rubis. Tu dois savoir que je suis une prostituée. Alan n'est que mon proxénète. Ce matin, ou hier matin, je l'ignore, il m'a obligée à coucher avec lui et m'a battue parce que j'étais sortie de son lit sans autorisation. Si je t'ai appelé, c'est parce que je me sens en sécurité près de toi ! Cela a toujours été le cas, et je suis certaine qu'il a commencé par me chercher dans les hôpitaux aussi bien sorciers que moldus !

« - Mais quel est ton prénom ?... J'ai l'impression de te connaître, mais j'ignore pourquoi, ton prénom ne revient pas !

« - Et pourtant, tu m'as côtoyé neuf ans, Harry ! Je n'aurais pas dû revenir !

Sur ces mots, la jeune femme commença à se lever, mais étant trop faible, elle manqua de tomber. Ce fut lui, qui la retint avant la chute.

« - Bon, nous allons remettre cette conversation. Pour le moment, il faut que tu manges ! Dobby ?

A peine eut-il dit son nom, que l'elfe arriva.

Harry commanda deux petits-déjeuners copieux. Lorsque la commande fut passée, le jeune homme replaça son amante sur le lit, aussi délicatement que si elle était en porcelaine.

« - J'avais presque oublié ta douceur !

« - Je ne suis pas si doux, tu sais !

« - Oh si ! Durant ces deux dernières années, tu as été le plus doux de tous mes amants. Et le seul à m'avoir donné autant de plaisir !

« - Pour être franc, je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus, déclara-t-il doucement se rapprochant d'elle.

Alors que leurs lèvres allaient entrer en contact, le plateau se matérialisa. Se reculant tout deux, ils baissèrent les yeux gênés.

« - Bon, on dirait que Dobby a été rapide, dit-il pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« - C'est vrai. Depuis sa libération, il fait tout pour te rendre heureux !

Harry voulut répliquer mais Rubis ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Tu n'avais pas un cours à assurer ?

« - Si, mais connaissant Albus, il m'a fait remplacer le temps que je découvre qui tu es !

Sur ces mots, ils attaquèrent leurs petits-déjeuners, s'observant à l'insu de l'autre. Aucun n'osait briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, Harry demanda à l'infirmière si Rubis pouvait sortir.

Obtenant une réponse affirmative, il lui rendit ses affaires, et sortit le temps qu'elle s'habille. Seulement, elle n'osait sortir. Sa tenue était trop révélatrice pour une école.

Lorsqu'il rentra, elle lui fit part de son observation. Pour la première fois, il regarda ses vêtements. Elle avait un tee-shirt blanc quasiment transparent, sans soutien-gorge, ainsi qu'une jupe violette skaï qui lui arrivait à peine cinq centimètres sous ses fesses. Une veste assortit, et des bottes blanches qui montaient au genou. Il lui proposa de changer ses vêtements. Acquiesçant, il chercha alors la formule, puis Rubis, exaspérée, la lui donna. La lançant, les vêtements devinrent opaques, noirs et plus longs. Le remerciant, ils sortirent.

Plusieurs Septième années les arrêtèrent, tous voulant savoir qui était la superbe jeune femme au bras de leur professeur de Métamorphose. Il éluda toutes les questions en promettant un test à la prochaine interrogation. Comprenant le message, ils partirent laissant les deux jeunes arriver jusqu'aux appartements du professeur.

Ceux-ci étaient cachés par un griffon majestueux.

Hermione fut subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Les couleurs prédominantes étaient le Rouge et l'Or, mais Harry avait su donner un style oriental à l'endroit malgré les prédominances.

Resté en retrait, il observait les réactions de son amie (?)

Il lui proposa de lui faire faire le tour du propriétaire. Ils commencèrent donc par le salon, vu qu'ils y étaient, puis passèrent par une chambre neutre, puis celle de l'occupant. Le style chinois, ou tout était déclinée en noir et blanc. Du sol au plafond, des meubles aux draps. Le lit baldaquin habituel avait disparu pour un plus moderne ou les oreillers et traversins étaient blancs tandis que le reste était tout en noir. Hermione remarqua que les draps étaient en satin. La moquette blanche, était vierge de tapis ou autre frivolité. Les meubles étaient, noirs, mais les objets cadres, lampes, bibelots en tout genre, tout en blanc, ainsi que les portes et les murs, où des signes chinois avaient été peints. La salle de bain, était assez classique. Une baignoire immense creusée à même le sol, une centaine de robinets, tout en hauteur, seul le lavabo était à hauteur normale, d'un point de vue moldu. Le tout en marbre blanc. La jeune femme siffla d'ébahissement.

« - Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas vraiment ?

« - Ma déco ou l'appartement dans son ensemble ?

« - L'appartement type des professeurs !

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant de rire en revenant sur leurs pas. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le lit, Hermione eut une furieuse envie de s'allonger dedans avec Harry à ses côtés. Réfrénant ses pulsions, ils revinrent dans la chambre secondaire.

« - Je vais te laisser t'installer, j'ai un cours avec les Septième années et tu sais tout comme moi que c'est une année décisive, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Tout à fait. Allez ! Va en cours, je ne sors pas d'ici !

Rassuré, le jeune homme sortit laissant la blessée seule. Elle voulut procéder à quelques changements mais sans baguette, ils allaient être sportifs. Elle commença par pousser le lit, mais ses blessures n'étant pas totalement cicatrisées elle eut vite mal partout et s'allongea à même le sol.

Elle y était encore lorsqu'Harry revint deux heures plus tard. S'inquiétant, il la déposa sur son lit. Il sourit quand il s'aperçut qu'hormis son visage, on ne voyait pas grand-chose de la jeune femme allongée sur ses draps de satin noir. Soupirant il la coucha doucement et commanda deux repas, qu'il déposa sur un chevet, préférant s'allonger près d'elle. Ayant fini sa journée, il n'avait rien de plus important. Ses copies, il s'en occuperait plus tard. « Avant ce soir, se promit-il »

Hermione choisit ce moment pour s'éveiller. Il la laissa se souvenir toute seule.

« - Eh ben ça alors... Je ne me souviens même pas comment j'ai atterri dans sa chambre, qui plus est dans son lit. S'il m'y voit, il ne va sûrement pas être ravi.

Alors qu'elle allait sortir une main l'arrêta.

« - Ben comme c'est moi qui t'y es mise, ça ne me pose aucun problème !

Un silence agréable se posa dans la pièce, puis il lui proposa de se restaurer. Durant le repas, elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle était au sol. A la fin de son récit, il déclara :

« - Bien ! Nous irons chercher ta baguette, tes papiers et tes affaires éventuelles cet après-midi !

« - Je ne peux pas, Harry. Je lui dois cent mille Gallions, enfin peut-être moins ! Si j'y retourne, je devrais les lui donner cash sinon, je devrais rester avec lui !

« - Rubis, crois-moi, si je viens avec toi, il ne pourra rien faire. Nous serons avec une armada d'Aurors, impossible qu'il nous échappe. Et tu as le droit de récupérer tes affaires. Pour ce qui est de ta dette, si ça fait deux ans que tu rembourses à cinquante Gallions par jour, tu lui as déjà rendu … trente six mille trois cent cinquante Gallions, dit-il après une légère hésitation. Donc il ne te reste plus qu'à lui en donner soixante-trois mille six cent cinquante. Au pire, je lui paierai ta liberté bien que, si tu nous aides à coincer ce fumier, tu seras récompensée, il est recherché depuis dix ans. Il y a une récompense de cent mille Gallions, justement. Sinon, tu peux repartir là-bas, et tu seras libre, dans trois ans et demi maximum !

« - Je … non … Harry, ne me laisse pas là-bas ! Je vais vous y conduire !

Comme ils avaient fini de manger, Harry lui proposa de dormir un peu. Il lui prêta un tee-shirt large ainsi qu'un caleçon, pendant qu'il réglait les modalités du voyage. Elle accepta et, à peine sa tête touchait l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit. Pendant qu'elle dormait, il prépara tout, puis la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

Elle était si belle, quand elle dormait, ses traits n'étaient plus défigurés par la peur. Il nota la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait avec son Hermione. Soudain, il comprit. Rapidement, il partit voir Albus. Lorsqu'il fut dans son bureau, il déclara de but en blanc :

« - Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? Que c'était Hermione, sous cette identité de Rubis ?

« - Bien sûr, Harry, mais je m'étonne, que tu ne l'aies compris que maintenant. Elle t'a laissé tellement d'indices. Lors de cette soirée, avec son histoire « je connais bien Hermione Granger, » le fait qu'elle connaissait toutes tes aventures sans avoir été là. Aujourd'hui, sous cette phrase, « tu connais mon prénom mais tu m'as vu récemment sous le nom de Rubis » très subtile j'avoue, mais les époques concordaient parfaitement. Si elle était si proche d'Hermione, comment se fait-il que Miss Granger ne te l'ait jamais présentée ?

« - Je n'y ai pas songé ! Bon préviens-moi quand les Aurors arriveront, je vais réveiller ma meilleure amie, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée !

Sur ces mots, Harry prit congé, sous le regard bienveillant de son directeur. Lorsqu'il arriva dans ses appartements, la jeune femme dormait toujours. Il s'assit sur le lit, et caressant sa joue de son index, il murmura :

« - Allez debout Hermione, tu vas être en retard en cours !

Aussitôt, elle se leva d'un bond en criant :

« - Mince, et je n'ai pas fait mon sac ! Mais attendez, j'ai vingt deux ans, je ne vais plus en cours … Oh, tu m'as reconnue, dit-elle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

« - Eh oui, Rubis. Quand tu dors, tu ressembles étrangement à ma meilleure amie. Tu sais notre amie commune, Hermione Granger !

Elle crut qu'il serait en colère mais non, il souriait. Rassurée, elle osa le regarder dans les yeux.

« - Tu m'en veux ?

« - Non, je comprends, au contraire ! Allez, vas te préparer, ils vont bientôt arriver.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit du lit à regret. Elle se lava rapidement et s'habilla de sa tenue. Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, il y avait un pull blanc ainsi qu'un pantalon noir, et une paire de ballerine. Derrière elle, elle put entendre une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien.

« - J 'avais gardé cette tenue, le jour où tu étais venue à l'appart que j'avais avec Ron. Tu les avais oubliés, mais tu avais tellement de paquets, ce soir-là. Au début, j'avais l'intention de te les rendre au prochain rendez-vous, mais je les ai oubliés, et puis tu es partie sur un mal entendu. Alors je les ai gardés. Maintenant, je peux les restituer à sa propriétaire !

De joie, Hermione, se tourna et sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

« - Merci Harry, merci mille fois !

Elle lui fit la bise, et prit ses vêtements pour aller s'habiller. Lorsqu'elle revint, le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé.

« - Et bien, ça te va euh … super bien, dit-il les joues rouges.

Il avait surtout hâte de les lui enlever, bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier le fait que c'était d'abord sa meilleure amie. Revenant à lui, il lui tendit la main.

« - Ils viennent d'arriver !

Il la sentit se tendre, puis respirer un bon coup. Elle murmura un vague « allons-y », puis ils sortirent main dans la main, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant naturellement. Plusieurs filles de Septième années, ayant le désir secret de mettre la main sur le cœur de leur professeur, furent déçues de le voir ainsi lié à cette étrangère qui était très belle, malgré ses quelques coupures, et sa démarche hésitante.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le parc, Harry demanda si tout le monde avait compris le plan. Comme il n'y eut aucun « non » il l'expliqua à Hermione puis, ils sortirent de l'enceinte afin de transplaner.

Ce fut la jeune femme qui les y conduit.

Ils arrivèrent dans une rue déserte. Se collant à son ami, elle déclara :

« - C'est l'appartement aux rideaux roses !

« - Tu es sûre que tu veux venir ?

« - Je ne te quitte pas, Harry !

Comme ils étaient légèrement en retrait, il en profita pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres. Il indiqua ensuite aux Aurors habillés en moldu pour l'occasion, l'appartement exact.

Certains allèrent à la sortie de secours, mais la plupart prirent l'escalier principal. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le gardien, Hermione ne manqua pas de dire qu'il était au courant puis qu'il retenait les filles qui cherchaient à fuir.

Il fut stupéfixé avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit.

La jeune femme savait qu'à cette heure, ils étaient tous là. Elle toqua tranquillement à la porte.

Lorsqu'Alan ouvrit, il fut pétrifié par Harry qui se retint de le tuer à mains nues. A la place, il entra et voulut rassurer les jeunes femmes, mais Hermione l'en dissuada. La plupart étaient atteintes du syndrome de Stockholm.(2)

Ils fouillèrent l'appartement, puis finirent par lancer un _accio_ sur la baguette de l'ancienne captive. Un mur se mit à toquer. Le détruisant, toutes les sorcières récupérèrent leurs baguettes ainsi que les papiers. De joie, la Gryffondor embrassa la sienne avant de lui dire :

« - Ah ma vieille, tu me manquais !

Deux heures plus tard, les filles ressortirent habillées décemment, avec assez d'argent pour reprendre une vie décente.

Seule Hermione en reçut plus, vu qu'elle avait aidé à le capturer.

Lorsque finalement, ils revinrent au château, les cours n'étant pas finis, personne ne vint les déranger. Seulement, une missive attendait Harry. Prenant le papier, il déclara :

« - J'ai rendez-vous avec le directeur, mais j'arrive vite ! Fais comme chez toi !

« - Merci !

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans la chambre neutre, et refit la décoration à grands renforts de sortilèges.

Le jeune homme revint peu après, il avait du faire son rapport sur la mission. A peine eut-il fermé la porte de son appartement que le tableau grogna signe que quelqu'un voulait entrer. A contrecœur, il ouvrit.

Kalia Smith lui demanda s'il pouvait lui expliquer quelque chose.

Comme il n'avait jamais refusé d'aider un étudiant de dernière année, il la laissa entrer, et commença à lui expliquer les principes théoriques de la métamorphose animale en végétale. Ils n'avaient la pratique que le lendemain. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Kalia finit par comprendre, ce que lui avait du mal. C'était une de ses meilleures élèves. Il se leva pour la raccompagner quand elle trébucha et tomba. N'écoutant que son instinct, il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Ils avaient leurs visages relativement proches, mais le jeune homme souriait. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle ne cherchait qu'un rendez-vous avec lui. Il avait une réputation de tombeur mais n'en n'avait profité.

Tout ça, avait commencé le jour où Ginny avait pris le poste de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Comme il avait refusé, une fois de plus, de la voir autrement qu'en amie, elle avait fait circuler plusieurs rumeurs comme celle qu'il était sortit avec plusieurs professeurs, et même des étudiantes.

Il aida son élève et se remettre droite mais Hermione entra dans la pièce au même moment. Elle les vit tous deux très proches. De colère, elle lâcha sa baguette et retourna dans sa chambre.

Harry l'ayant vue, prit Kalia par le bras, et la mit à la porte gentiment mais fermement.

Aussitôt, il partit voir son amie, ramassant la baguette en chemin. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte mais elle ne répondit pas. Ouvrant, il la trouva allongée sur son lit, les bras en croix et la tête enfouie à l'intérieur.

« - Mione, je croyais que ta baguette t'avait manquée, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Allez, regarde-moi ! Tu ne vas pas, toi aussi, te mettre à croire que je drague mes étudiantes majeures ? C'est un mal entendu, je te jure, elle s'est empiergée dans le tapis et allait tomber, je l'ai juste rattrapée !

« - Alors pourquoi, ça m'a fait si mal, ici, dit-elle en se retournant et en montrant l'emplacement de son cœur.

« - Et bien, je ne sais pas, c'est toi la plus intelligente des deux, mais à mon avis, c'est parce que tu veux qu'il n'y ait que toi que j'empêche de tomber, répondit-il en lui rendant son item magique.

Elle sourit en la prenant, puis lui montra la décoration de sa chambre. Il y avait deux bibliothèques qui regorgeaient de livres, la peluche qui lui avait offert, des photos du trio un peu partout, et un bureau imposant. Une armoire et un lit sublimaient l'ensemble.

Il sourit, cela ressemblait tellement à sa meilleure amie.

« - Ce n'est pas mal, concéda-t-il en sortant pour aller dans sa chambre.

« - Comment ça « pas mal », dit-elle vexée en le suivant.

« - Et bien je préfère ma chambre, dit-il alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière elle.

Elle était dos à la porte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Passé un temps de réaction, elle y répondit, et l'approfondit, alors qu'il fermait à clé.

Lorsqu'elle passa ses mains autour de son cou, il la prit par les hanches et la porta sur son lit alors qu'elle avait enroulé ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la déposa au milieu du lit sans la lâcher, se retrouvant à quatre pattes dessus la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent leurs baisers ne se séparant que pour reprendre de l'air.

Lentement, il embrassa le cou de sa partenaire, tandis qu'elle perdait pieds devant tant de tendresse. Elle finit par le lâcher complètement ce qui lui permit de pouvoir l'allonger quasiment sur elle.

Alors qu'il retrouvait la zone sensible d'Hermione, il passa une de ses mains sous le pull de la jeune femme cherchant à retrouver la douceur qu'il avait connu quatre jours plus tôt, à peine.

Elle se cambra alors qu'il remontait sa main vers sa poitrine.

Il finit par relever le vêtement de sa captive, afin d'embrasser cette peau qui lui avait tant manqué. Tendrement, il remonta vers les seins qu'il voulait embrasser. Rapidement, le pull-over tomba au sol, alors qu'Hermione passait ses mains sous la chemise de l'homme qu'elle tenait contre elle, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, de nouveau.

Elle caressa ce dos dont elle rêvait, avant d'aller toucher le buste du jeune homme qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps.

Il descendit pour embrasser le nombril laissant une traînée humide sur le corps de son amie. Seulement, elle le fit basculer, reprenant le contrôle. A califourchon sur lui, elle l'embrassa avec fougue, tout en enlevant lentement les attaches de la chemise qui devenaient à chaque seconde plus inutiles que précédemment.

Lorsque le dernier bouton sauta, elle en écarta les pans et commença à embrasser le corps qu'elle redécouvrait.

Harry se laissa déshabiller avec plaisir goûtant à des sensations qu'il n'avait pas connues la première fois. Le vêtement, rejoint le pull de la jeune femme, alors qu'elle se collait à lui, pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Profitant de la situation, il récupéra les commandes. Il reprit ses caresses tout en descendant lentement vers son pantalon. Il posa la main sur le bouton, jouant avec sans l'enlever, attendant une autorisation qu'il avait depuis longtemps.

A bout de patience, Hermione, enleva l'attache avant de presser la main de son partenaire, sur la fermeture.

Comprenant le message, il descendit la braguette. Lorsque ce fut fait, il en écarta les deux morceaux de tissus qui révélèrent un sous-vêtement noir. Remontant rapidement vers sa bouche, qu'il embrassa, il murmura à son oreille d'une voix chaude :

« - J'adore quand tu portes du noir !

Aussitôt, alors qu'il l'embrassait, il enleva le pantalon.

Elle se retrouva donc en boxer devant lui alors qu'il avait toujours ce jean, dont elle trouvait qu'il lui allait trop bien, moulant ses fesses avec perfection.

Alors qu'il était toujours sur elle, elle commença à enlever ce dernier habit qui la dérangeait, car bien qu'il lui aille trop bien, ce n'était pas agréable. Lentement, elle le fit descendre au maximum que la longueur de ses bras lui autorisait. En effet, il embrassait son cou, et ses clavicules, ne lui laissant que peu de marge de manœuvre.

Trouvant un stratagème, elle remonta tendrement son pied sur sa jambe avant de le passer dans l'ouverture du vêtement.

Doucement, elle le fit descendre, avant qu'il tombe au sol. Ils étaient maintenant à égalité, seulement la jeune femme aimait l'idée qu'il soit nu avant elle, aussi reprit-elle les choses en mains. Tout en le caressant, elle descendit jusque sur le boxer de son amant. Celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il avait perdu son jean.

« - Depuis quand suis-je dans cette tenue ?

« - Depuis peu, mon cher, mais je suis tellement douée que tu n'as rien senti, dit-elle taquine.

« - Je confirme ! T'es douée, ajouta-t-il qu'il sentit ses doigts fins faire glisser lentement son dernier vêtement.

Se retrouvant nu, il apprécia les caresses qu'elle fit sur ses jambes remontant lentement vers son pénis déjà dur. S'approchant de son oreille, elle déclara, tout en commençant ses va-et-vient sur le membre dur :

« - Alors on est déjà tout tendu ? Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne fera pas mal, se moqua-t-elle.

« - Crois-moi, tu serais déçue si après le traitement que tu m'infliges, j'étais toujours relax, dit-il reprenant le dessus.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa avant de glisser sur sa poitrine qu'il adorait.

Alors qu'elle ressentait toutes ses petites décharges de plaisir dans son corps, elle sentit que son dernier rempart descendait le long de ses jambes. Elle rougit légèrement songeant qu'elle caressait cet enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir, et qu'elle sentait son membre contre ses cuisses.

Il revint vers sa bouche alors que, timidement, elle sentit un doigt rester sur son sexe. Instinctivement, elle écarta ses cuisses lui laissant l'accès libre. Elle sentit nettement qu'il paraissait plus timide quand il connaissait son identité. Elle eut l'impression qu'il avait beaucoup plus de mal, aussi elle le guida à l'aide d'une de sa main.

Rougissant, il ferma les yeux et retrouva son assurance.

Sentant qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle, ses mains caressèrent son torse, alors qu'elle sentait ses doigts titillaient son clitoris avec amour. Elle laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il accéléra ses caresses.

Se cambrant elle se laissa totalement aller, le voulant au plus près d'elle. Ecartant ses cuisses au maximum, elle vint l'embrasser afin qu'il sente le bien qu'il lui faisait. Alors qu'elle allait avoir un orgasme, elle le pria d'arrêter.

A peine eut-il stoppé qu'il sentit une main le caresser doucement. Rapidement, elle trouva une bonne cadence et les va-et-vient de sa main sur le pénis de son amant se firent plus intenses. Elle voulait lui rendre ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Au bout de quelques instants, elle prit sa baguette et murmura, alors qu'elle visait son ventre _Homreradoplacer_.

Comprenant le message, Harry se plaça à l'entrée de la région intime de sa partenaire, et entra lentement. Lorsqu'il fut bien placé, elle noua une nouvelle fois ses jambes autour de sa taille, et il commença ses va-et-vient. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus rapidement, cherchant à procurer un maximum de sensations à sa meilleure amie. Il atteint le septième ciel avant elle, mais continua.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle le rejoint, criant de plaisir, il s'écroula juste à ses côtés en se retirant. Il la prit dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête sur son torse et la serra contre lui. Un rapide coup d'œil sur son réveil lui indiqua que le repas serait servi dans une heure. Il ferma les yeux pour un petit repos.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Hermione était dans sa chemise et le regardait dormir.

« - Tu sais, il va falloir que tu fasses acte de présence au repas qui commence dans un quart d'heure !

« - Je sais, je sais. Je vais aller me laver. Tu viens ou t'as aussi pris de l'avance sur ce point ?

« - Je me suis réveillée il y a cinq minutes, je te jure que je n'ai rien fait, sauf que comme je ne suis pas obligée de me montrer, je pourrai me prélasser dans cette baignoire gigantesque, tandis que tu seras forcé de rester assis à discuter avec tes collègues alors que tu n'auras qu'une envie, celle de me rejoindre dans ce grand bain moussant. D'ailleurs, tu ne pourras même pas te concentrer sur les discussions tant tu imagineras ce corps couvert de mousses onctueuses et parfumées à la cerise, dit-elle en le suivant docilement.

« - Perdu, très chère. Si tu ne te montres pas au dîner, Pompom va croire, avec raison, que je t'ai épuisé et comme elle est si peu discrète, je n'ai pas envie que tout Poudlard soit au courant ce soir !

« - Bon, d'accord, je propose qu'on reporte le bain à plus tard, dit-elle mi-boudeuse, mi-amusée.

Lorsque dix minutes plus tard, ils firent leur apparition, ils surent tout de suite qu'Albus avait compris. Il fit néanmoins l'effort de ne rien dire. Les deux amoureux assirent, et Harry mangea de la main gauche alors que l'autre caressait tendrement la cuisse de sa meilleure amie.

Hermione quant à elle, discuta avec le professeur Flitwick d'une étude récente sur les enchantements des elfes. Hormis quelques observateurs isolés, personne ne remarqua les œillades des deux jeunes. A la fin de repas, alors qu'ils se levaient, ils purent entendre Albus déclarer doucement :

« - Et bien Séverus, votre poste ne refroidira pas. Je peux dire sans me tromper, que Miss Granger acceptera très volontiers de vous remplacer !

Se tournant, Harry, la main dans celle de sa partenaire dit :

« - Albus, je pensais vraiment que vous attendriez que nous soyons seuls pour vous permettre de tels sous-entendus, dit-il penché sur la table professorale.

Les quelques rares élèves qui n'étaient pas encore partis notèrent les joues rouges des deux plus jeunes et le sourire qu'ils partagèrent avec le directeur. Finalement, passant par la petite porte, ils coururent dans les couloirs, et certains purent entendre :

« - En tant que professeur, tu es sensé montrer le bon exemple et on ne court pas dans les couloirs !

« - Tout à fait miss Granger, tout à fait ! Seulement voilà, mon amour pour vous est si ardent que je ne peux ralentir, tant la passion me consume.

« - La passion vous consume peut-être mon cher, mais dans ce cas, ce n'est pas un sprint qu'il vous faut mais une douche, ou ma foi un bon bain !

« - Je ferai ainsi docteur, et merci de l'info !

Sur ses mots, ils s'embrassèrent contre l'entrée, comme deux adolescents.

Grognant le mot de passe au gardien, ils pénétrèrent dans leur appartement. Evidemment à cause des rondes, ils n'eurent pas la soirée qu'ils auraient voulue, mais le lendemain quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il fut ravi de voir une cascade de cheveux bruns sur l'oreiller d'à côté. Après plusieurs baisers, sa belle consentit à ouvrir les yeux.

« - Alors docteur, bien dormi?

« - Très bien et toi ?

« - Merveilleusement !

« - On ne t'a jamais dit, que tu avais des yeux encore plus envoûtants sans tes lunettes ?

« - Peut-être mais tes mots seuls me touchent, je n'ai donc sûrement pas fait attention !

« - Alors dis-moi, mon cher, maintenant que vous connaissez les deux, avec qui préférez-vous dormir ? Rubis ou Hermione ?

« - Hermione sans hésiter, ses cadeaux sont plus beaux et plus subtiles et elle ne s'enfuit pas avec mon argent, durant la nuit, dit-il en un haussement de sourcil suggestif.

« - Dommage, j'ai bien l'intention de faire revenir Rubis de temps à autre. Ne te plains pas, tu es le seul homme de ma connaissance qui a le droit d'avoir une maîtresse alors que sa copine est au courant, ajouta-t-elle devant sa mine triste.

« - Le problème avec cette maîtresse, c'est qu'elle s'en va dans la nuit, avec mon argent, qu'elle fait tremper mes vêtements dans la baignoire et qu'elle cache ma baguette sous mon lit, et puis surtout… Je ne l'aime pas cette maîtresse. C'est ma copine, ma meilleure amie, et ma partenaire dans toutes mes aventures que j'aime.

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, Hermione se contenta de l'embrasser le plus tendrement possible et murmura un simple « Merci ! Je t'aime aussi »

FIN

(1) Période relativement courte durant laquelle, l'homme ne peut avoir d'érection. Elle survient généralement après un orgasme.

(2) C'est quand un prisonnier, éprouve des sentiments envers la personne qui la séquestre.

Voila c'est la fin de cet OS que j'ai aimé partager avec vous. Comme l'interface du site a changé, maintenant pour donner votre avis, faut cliquer sur le rectangle « review this story/chapter »

Time Tell Will


End file.
